BOAT GAY
by Victoria Taisho Cullen
Summary: Inuyasha acaba de salir de una relación de 2 años y no se encuentra muy bien ya que quería mucho a su novia la cual le dejó. Miroku, su mejor amigo decide ir con el de crucero pero, ¿en que crucero se meten? Inu
1. Chapter 1

RESUMEN: Inuyasha acaba de salir de una relación de 2 años y no se encuentra muy bien ya que quería mucho a su novia la cual le dejó. Miroku, su mejor amigo decide ir con el de crucero pero, ¿en que crucero se meten? [Inu&Kag]

**BOAT GAY**

RING!!

….

RIING!!

-¿Si?- dijo una voz masculina de forma apagada.

-¡Hey! ¿Así saludas a tu mejor amigo?- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ahora que quieres Miroku, no estoy como para tonterías

-Inuyasha, llevas de esta forma desde hace 6 meses, ¿no crees que ya es hora de salir?- ahora añade con tono pícaro- no sabes las bellezas que te estas perdiendo por esa…

-¡¡No lo entiendes!!- dijo tan fuerte que su amigo al otro lado se tuvo que retirar un poco el móvil… su amigo tenía demasiado genio- Yo no soy un mujeriego de primera como tú, yo… yo… la quiero- dijo cada vez apagando más el tono de voz.

-Por eso amigo, tienes que salir con otras para olvidarte de esa arpía que lo único que te ha hecho ha sido perjudicarte y dejarte en un estado lamentable- Miroku se encontraba hablando desde la cabina de la empresa en la que trabajaba y en ese momento pasaba una mujer alta con unas buenas curvas- bueno, reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho, luego voy para tu casa, ahora voy ha hacer lo que tú no quieres hacer- dijo apresurado soltando una risita traviesa mientras colgaba apresurado y se dirigía a la mujer- Que hará una señorita tan bella solita…

-Me colgó… este Miroku nunca cambiará- dijo resignado.

Llevaba deprimido y sin vida social desde hace 6 meses y 12 días _"¡mierda! Sigo llevando la cuenta de los días… esto tiene que cambiar, tengo que rehacer mi vida para demostrarle a __**ella**__ que no sigo afectado_"

"_pero es mentira… no me imagino si la viese con otro… ¡¡Basta Inuyasha_!!"

Su cabeza era un caos, la mujer a la que amaba lo había dejado de la peor forma posible y él no era capaz de rehacer su vida porque sentía que le faltaba algo… le faltaba _ella_, pero eso era algo imposible.

Cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas y se la llevó al sofá donde se abalanzó quedando tumbado encima, seguidamente se le acercó su perro Ah-un, un pastor alemán que le había ayudado mucho en los primeros días de su ruptura aunque no sea muy creíble, el perro parecía que lo entendía y cada vez que necesita a alguien para desahogarse allí estaba él, en él si podía confiar, estaba seguro de que no le iba a defraudar.

-Ah-un, tú crees que debería rehacer otra vez mi vida- el perro como respuesta le golpeó levemente con el hocico la mano que quedaba colgando del sofá. Suspiro- Esto de tener vacaciones es un asco, tengo más tiempo para pensar y eso es justamente lo que no quiero…

Se pasó toda la tarde viendo la televisión hasta que escucho el timbre de la puerta.

"_debe de ser Miroku_" pensó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta y efectivamente allí se encontraba su mejor amigo con una sonrisa que sólo podía significar una cosa… había estado haciendo de las suyas con alguna... muy típico de él.

-¿Ya te las estado pasando bien?

-Jajaja que bien me conoces… con una rubia que ¡madre mía!

-Vale vale ahórrate detalles, no quiero saberlos- se apresuró a decir antes de que comenzase a contarle todo, pero TODO lo que habían estado haciendo… era un auténtico cerdo, siempre igual.

-Jooo… ya me cortaste el rollo- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Miroku era un hombre alto, media alrededor de un metro ochenta, tenía un cuerpo atlético, se notaba que iba al gimnasio; su pelo era de color negro e iba recogido en una pequeña cola baja dándole un toque sensual; sus ojos eran de un azul marino intenso y de mirada penetrante; tenía dos piercings en la oreja izquierda y su piel estaba un poco bronceada pero no mucho. Llevaba puesto unos jeans de color negro con unas camisa morado oscuro con los primeros tres botones desabrochados mostrando una pequeña parte de su fornido pecho y unos zapatos de vestir negros.

-¿en serio?- dijo haciéndose el inocente- ¡¡Cuánto lo siento!!- dijo sarcástico mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta para darle paso.

Inuyasha era un poco más alto que su amigo, media aproximadamente un metro ochenta y ocho, tenía el cuerpo también atlético pero algo más desarrollado que su amigo debido a lo que le sucedió uno de sus refugios era el gimnasio pero no tenía tantos músculos, sólo los suficientes para hacer desear a cualquier chica pasar su mano por su torso desnudo (N.A. yo quieroooo!!!! *baba*) su pelo era de tono azabache y lo llevaba corto y siempre despeinado dándole un toque informal; sus ojos eran de un raro tono dorado que en estos momentos se encontraban algo apagado y su piel estaba bronceada. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta roja sin mangas que se ajustaba a su fornido pecho y unas zapatillas Nike blancos.

-Ja ja… estas hoy muy chistosillo- dijo una vez ya dentro de la gran casa de su amigo. Para vivir solo tenía una casa enorme de dos plantas, jardín y piscina. "_si yo tuviera una casa como esta me montaría cada fiesta…_" pensó mientras se imaginaba a él en la piscina rodeado de chicas en biquinis minúsculos acariciándole y…- ¡¡Auch!! ¡Eso ha dolido! ¿Por qué me has golpeado?- dijo enojado, ¡Le había interrumpido en la mejor parte! Esta no se la perdonaba.

-Vete a saber las cochinadas que estabas pensando porque tenías una cara… ¡¡Ugh!!- dijo con un gesto de asco mientras se sentaba en el amplio sofá rojo del salón.

Tenía un salón amplio a dos niveles con las paredes pintadas de color blanco roto dándole luminosidad a la sala y el suelo de parqué; tenía una enorme cristalera que le ocupaba toda una pared que daba a un porche en el jardín. El salón estaba amueblado con muebles modernos y en tonos café y rojos dándole elegancia al sitio, tenia en el nivel más alto una mesa de roble oscura con sus sillas compañeras y unos sencillos centros de mesa; al bajar los dos escalones para el nivel de abajo tenía un sofá rojo, dándole la espalda a la cristalera, con dos sillones a juego a ambos lados de este y en el centro de estos estaba una mesita baja de cristal y enfrente del sofá se encontraba la televisión plana de 45 pulgadas.

-¡Eh! No son cochinadas- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones- bueno… puede que si jeje.

-No tienes remedio- rascándose la cabeza de forma despreocupada- Y bueno, ¿para qué has venido?

-Me ofendes- dijo poniendo cara de angelito- no puedo venir a ver como esta mi amigo del alma.

-Me estas empezando a asustar… en serio, ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?

-Esta bien, te lo diré… he estado pensando que llevas mucho tiempo sin salir de marcha y…

-Ya empezamos

-¡no me interrumpas!- dijo haciendo una pataleta como un niño chico esperando a que él dejase de interrumpirle y cuando vio que ya no seguía con su típico "no estoy preparado todavía, déjame en paz" volvió con su discurso- …y como estas de vacaciones y yo soy el hijo del dueño de la empresa así que me puedo tomar también unos días libres- hizo una pequeña pausa para observar la cara de su amigo que se encontraba con una ceja levantada sin entender nada-¡¡que mejor forma de pasarlas que en un crucero!!- finalizó su discurso orgulloso de si mismo por su propuesta.

-¡¿un qué?!

-Crucero Inuyasha, crucero- dijo como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Pero tú en qué piensas! ¿Para qué nos vamos a ir nosotros dos de crucero?

-¿Es qué no es obvio?- dijo moviendo sus cejas significativamente.

-Cerdo- dijo tirándole un cojín dándole justo en la cara- no me puedo creer todavía que seas mi mejor amigo.

-Pero si lo hago por ti, te mereces un respiro y divertirte un poco que desde ella tú nada de nada.

-¡Feh! ¿y tú qué sabes?

-¿Ah si? Con quién pillín que te lo tenías muy guardadito- al ver la cara de su amigo se empezó a reír como loco- ¡¡Lo sabía!! Jajajajaja ¡¡Con nadie!!

-¡Feh! Y a mí que- dijo desviando la vista hacía otro lado, la verdad es que al principio no quería nada porque la quería mucho, la _amaba; _luego pensó que quizás ella se arrepentiría y regresaría a él, pero no. Asi que… ya era hora de intentar rehacer su vida ¿no? Además, no podía vivir siempre en el pasado, tenía que pasar página y de una vez por todas y qué mejor forma de un crucero- pensándolo bien… me conviene hacer ese crucero. Te escucho.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Bueeeno... aqui va el primer capitulo de esta historia que seguirá si me dejan reviews ^^**

**La verdad es que antes de esta historia sólo he hecho un oneshort y estoy algo nerviosa por saber su opinion asi que.... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**En el proximo capitulo aclarare cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré.**

_Recuerden, un review, una sonrisa.... y yo quiero muchas sonrisas!! xD_

**Cuidense!!!!!**

_**.:: Victoria Taisho Cullen ::.**_


	2. Chapter 2

RESUMEN: Inuyasha acaba de salir de una relación de 2 años y no se encuentra muy bien ya que quería mucho a su novia la cual le dejó. Miroku, su mejor amigo decide ir con el de crucero pero, ¿en que crucero se meten? [Inu&Kag]

**BOAT GAY**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡¿A qué no sabes que?!- dijo su amiga entrando en su departamento.

-¿Qué has inventado ahora?- dijo a su amiga de forma divertida mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Sabía que mi papá es el dueño de una línea de cruceros, ¿no es así?- esperó a la respuesta de su amiga que llegó con un asentimiento de cabeza- Pues verás, ¡Nos ha regalado dos tikets para uno de los cruceros! Aunque…

-¡¡En serio!! ¡Que bien!- dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría- me tendré que comprar biquinis nuevos y ropa y… espera un momento, cual es ese "aunque"- dijo mirándola de forma suspicaz.

-Pues… que no será un crucero normal…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo cada vez más desconcertada.

-Pues eso, que no será un crucero normal, sino de… de…

-¡¡Dilo ya!!

-¡De gays!

Su amiga se quedó helada, no procesaba la información. "_Debe de ser un broma de mal gusto… ESPERO que sea una broma de muy mal gusto_" pensaba en estado de shock.

-¿Kagome? ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupada acercándose con precaución y sacudiéndo un poco a su amiga.

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!- dijo Kagome saliendo del trance- ¡¡¿Pero estas loca?!! ¡Como nos vamos a ir a un crucero GAY!

-Calma Kagome, me va a reventar los tímpanos- dijo tapándose los oídos- Deberías dedicarte a ser cantante de ópera en vez de doctora… además, tus vacaciones empezaron ayer y que mejor forma de aprovecharlas que yéndote de crucero.

-¡Ja! Muy buena la bromita- dijo sacándole la lengua de forma infantil- pero NO es un crucero como cualquier otro, ¡es gay!

-Kagome, no discriminarás a los gays, ¿verdad?

-Sango, sabes mejor que nadie que tengo a muchos amigos homosexuales pero… ¿Qué pintamos nosotras dos allí? Vamos a desentonar una barbaridad.

-Anda no es para tanto, míralo por el lado bueno: no intentaran propasarse con nosotras y podremos compartir claves para ligar con un chico jajajaja. Además que mi padre dice que se sentirá más tranquilo si es de gays… ¡¡me tiene como a un bebé!!- dijo muy enojada esta último- Se piensa que no se nada de hombres… que inocente jajajaja

-Nunca cambiarás…- dijo riendo a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina para preparar unos cafés y unas pastas para merendar.

-Entonces… ¿eso es un si?- dijo poniendo cara de niña buena mientras la ayudaba.

-Esta bien… pero porque no tenía nada que hacer en estas vacaciones y nunca he subido a un crucero.

-¡¡¡SIII!!! ¡¡Toma ya!! ¡¡Lo sabía!!- dijo Sango dando votes de alegría.

"_Esta chica es muuy rara_" pensó Kagome por las reacciones de su amiga.

Kagome era una joven de un metro setenta aproximadamente con unas curvas demasiado tentadoras; tenía una lisa caballera azabache hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura; su cara era la de un ángel, tenía las facciones delicadas y sus ojos eran marrones y muy expresivos, sus labios eran un poco gruesos incitando a ser probados y su nariz era respingona. Llevaba puesto una minifalda de tablas cinco dedos aproximadamente por encima de las rodillas de color rosa, un top blanco ajustado y unas sandalias blancas a juego con un poco de tacón.

Sango medía un metro setenta y cinco y, como su amiga, tenía muy buenas curvas aunque no tanto pecho; su cabello era marrón y largo recogido en una cola alta; sus ojos eran marrones un poco más oscuros que los de Kagome y su tez era algo bronceada. Llevaba puesto unos shorts vaqueros con una camiseta verde claro de tirantas ajustada y unas sabrinas verdes.

-Bueno, Sango, lleva al salón las pastas que yo lleve el café y hablamos ¿si?.

-De acuerdo- dijo y corriendo se llevo todo al salón.

-Esta chica nunca cambiará…-Dijo resignada cogiendo las tazas con el café y dirigiéndose también al salón- entonces… ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Pues dentro de cuatro días- dijo dando un sorbo a su taza.

-¡¡Cuatro días!! Pero es muy poco tiempo ¿y mis biquinis? ¿y mi ropa nueva?- dijo Kagome lloriqueando.

-Luego dices que yo soy la cría… si quieres podemos ir ahora después de compras- a Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos, comprar era lo que más le gustaba- además, tenemos que ir a recoger los billetes del crucero.

-Pues no hay nada más que discutir.

Cuando acabaron de tomar el café recogieron todo y Kagome fregó las tazas se fueron al centro comercial y recorrieron todas las tiendas que veían.

Kagome se compró 4 biquinis todos con la parte de arriba de triángulo: uno de con el fondo blanco entero y dibujos abstractos de color rosita y naranja por toda la parte del pecho y algo menos por la parte inferior; otro de color celeste con la parte de abajo en short con lunares de distintos tonos de azul; el siguiente era rosa con estrellitas negras y, por último uno de cuadraditos blancos negros. Aparte, se compro 3 shorts, 5 camisetas, 2 faldas y 3 zapatos. Ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, la ropa.

Sango se compró 3 biquinis: uno de color verde claro la parte de arriba y más oscuro la de abajo con el símbolo de playboy no muy grande en la parte derecha; otro negro con flore pequeñas de diversos colores y por último uno de rayas amarillas, naranjas y marrones de diferente anchura. También se compró 2 shorts, 3 camisas, una falda y 4 zapatos.

-¡Estoy agotadísima!- dijo Kagome mientras metía todas las bolsas de ropa en el maletero del volvo plateado de su amiga Sango.

-Jajaja yo también, la verdad es que nos hemos pasado comprando…- comentó mientras se ponía el cinturón en el asiento del piloto.

-¡Bah! Tonterías, hacía mucho que no veníamos de tiendas…

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ahora tenemos que ir a la agencia a recoger los pasajes para el crucero que mi padre no me los ha dado…

-ok, pues… ¡En marcha!

"_Y pensar el griterío que había formado al enterarse de que era gay y mira ahora que emocionada está_" pensó Sango mientras arrancaba el coche riéndose interiormente "_Bueno, así mejor, no la pasaremos muy bien"_

.:.:.:.:.:.

-Bien, ya tenemos los pasajes y dentro de cuatro días estaremos tomando el sol rodeadas de hombres…

-Que no podremos tener porque son gays- puntualizó su amiga.

-Ya me arruinaste mi fantasía Kagome… eso es un pequeño detalle.

-Jajaja sii pequeñísimo- ironizo mientras salían de la agencia y se dirigían al coche de Sango para por fin poder descansar ya en sus respectivas casas.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡¡Wooo!! ¿Has visto a esas dos chicas que acaban de salir de la agencia?

-¿Qué? No estaba mirando. Miroku… tú siempre te fijas en lo mismo… no aprenderás

-¡ja! Porque no las has visto… estaban para comérselas- dijo con su típica cara de pervertido.

-ya ya lo que tu digas… anda, ¿vamos o no a entrar?- dijo Inuyasha parado frente a la puerta de la agencia donde Miroku había visto partir a esas dos mujeres que supuestamente estaban de muy buen ver… "_para Miroku todas están de buen ver… que hombre_" pensó resignado Inuyasha entrando a la agencia.

Entraron a la agencia y se sentaron en dos sillas detrás de la mesa donde se encontraba el empleado tecleando algo en el ordenador.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Miroku con voz firme y el señor de unos 40 años aproximadamente levanto la cabeza del ordenador.

-Buenas tardes señores, si son tan amables de esperar un momento a que termine de rellenar unos documentos… les atiendo en seguida.

-De acuerdo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando aquel señor levantó la vista del ordenador para atenderles.

-Bien… ya esta, perdonen las molestias ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Pues nos gustaría ir de crucero

-Vale, para que fechas estamos hablando más o menos

-Pues si no es muy precipitado, el que salga más pronto, queremos salir al mar lo antes posible jejeje, ¿verdad Inu?- dijo lo último Miroku con doble sentido pero por lo que se ve el señor debió captarlo mal.

- Emm… ya veo lo que buscáis… pues tengo uno que sale dentro de cuatro días y todavía quedan como unas cinco plazas vacantes…

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Miroku, ya se imaginaba a él rodeado de mujeres.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo durará el viaje?- preguntó Inuyasha más atento que su amigo que sólo pensaba en una cosa.

-Pues durará una semana, ¿le parece bien o están buscando otro periodo para el crucero?

-No, está genial. Inu nos la vamos a pasar genial nosotros dos jejeje- dijo en un tono que daba a entender otra cosa.

-NO me llames "Inu" sabes de sobra que no me gusta.

-Oh…. Venga… no te pongas vergonzoso… si yo lo hago con mucho cariño y se que en el fondo te encanta que te llame así- dijo poniéndole ojitos para enojarlo y con tono irónico pero que paso inadvertido para el empleado que terminó de aclarar sus sospechas. Erróneas, pero él no se dio cuenta.

"_Se ve que no les gusta decir lo que son… no habrán salido del todo del armario_" pensó el empleado mientras le pasaba los papeles que debían firmar y ellos le entregaba el dinero correspondiente antes de que Inuyasha tuviera tiempo para discutirle a su amigo.

-Bien, pues aquí tienen los pasajes, sus camarotes están uno contiguo al otro, lo siento… es que no me quedan dobles… sólo los individuales y han tenido suerte porque normalmente a tan poco tiempo de la salida no suele quedar ninguna vacante.

-Ok y gracias por todo- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras cogían cada uno su pasaje- Buenas tardes- y salieron de la oficina.

"_Cuatro días…cuatro días y estaré ya de crucero… ¿habrá alguien que merezca la pena allí? Espero de verdad que así sea_" pensó Inuyasha mientras conducía hacia su casa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Aquí esta ya el segundo capitulo ^^**

**Espero que les gusten, gracias por los reviews a continuación los contestaré:**

Hidari Kiyota: **Gracias de verdad por leer mi historia ^^ me alegra muchísimo y si, fuiste mi primer reviews :D :D espero que te siga gustando esta historia porque la verdad me la había planteado muchas veces pero me daba palo publicarla (y escribirla xD) hasta que me entró la paranoya y lo hice xDD. Cuídate mucho.**

setsuna17: **Gracias por leer mi historia, aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfrutes. Cuídate.**

Ako Nomura: **Hola y gracias por leer mi historia para saber lo que les haré tendrás que siguir mi historia jujuju pero nah! No los haré nada malo (al menos no mucho xDD) con respecto a lo del plagio… la idea me la dio mi prima que para luna de miel se fue de crucero y ¡¡casi se confunde con uno de gays!! A eso le estuve dando vueltas y se me ocurrió esta historia no se nada de ninguna película… Espero que te guste este capitulo y que no sean igual que esa película que tu viste xDD sino sería para mi deprimente… :S bueno, no me enrollo más xD cuídate!**

CONEJA: **jajaja no te diré aun el nombre de esa arpía pero es muy obvio... (Ouch! Ya dije demasiado xD) gracias por leer mi historia y espero que a lo largo de ella te siga gustando :D Cuídate.**

piccola-sstregga: **Hola y gracias por leer mi historia ^^ aquí tienes ya el segundo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado.**

knd.03: **gracias por leer mi historia :P aquí tienes ya el segundo capitulo jeje espero que te guste ya en el proximo estarán todos en el crucero jujuju. Cuídate.**

**Con respecto a cuando subiré los capítulos, serán uno por semana y lo haré los viernes o los sábados aunque si no tengo mucho lio con el instituto puede que suba entre semana pero eso será más complicado… **

**Espero sus reviews!!!!**

_**.:: Victoria Taisho Cullen ::.**_


	3. Chapter 3

RESUMEN: Inuyasha acaba de salir de una relación de 2 años y no se encuentra muy bien ya que quería mucho a su novia la cual le dejó. Miroku, su mejor amigo decide ir con el de crucero pero, ¿en que crucero se meten? [Inu&Kag]

**BOAT GAY**

**Capitulo 3**

Se ven a dos chicos con maletas, más específicamente, a un azabache con dos maletas grandes y a otro de coletita con una, corriendo hacia el coche porque no llegaban a tiempo como se encontrasen mucho tráfico.

-¡venga Inuyasha! ¿Qué llevas para necesitar DOS maletas? ¡no vas a la guerra si no a un crucero! Y además… irás más bien ligerito de ropa jejeje- dijo pasando de un tono hastiado al principio a uno pervertido al final.

-Siempre igual… ¡pero venga! Que ahora no soy yo quien está parado- se burló mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y arrancaba el motor mientras que Miroku abría y cerraba la puerta del copiloto rápidamente.

-Si cogemos la ruta de la autovía nueva acortaremos camino

-Si

Inuyasha para esta ocasión llevaba unos pirata vaqueros con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca y unas gafas anchas, como se llevaban, dándole un toque sexy y su pelo como habitualmente lo llevaba, desordenado.

En cambio, Miroku llevaba puesto unos pantalones de tela beis con una camisa negra y sus tres primeros botones desabrochados y, al igual que su amigo, unas gafas de sol.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿A qué hora salía el barco?

-A las 11:30 todavía queda media hora… nos confundimos

-Ya veo…- dijo resignado Kagome- Podemos irnos a desayunar para hacer tiempo ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mirando con carita de niña buena a su amiga juntando las manos- Andaaa que no me dio tiempo a desayunar porque ALGUIEN se confundió de hora y pensaba que era a las once cuando zarpaba.

Sango miró su reloj: las 10:45 aun le quedaba 45 minutos para que el barco zarpase y ya habían metido las maletas y hecho todo así que… ¿Por qué no? Se dijo a si misma.

-Esta bien, total, no tenemos nada que hacer y…- le rugió el estomago- yo también tengo hambre jejeje

-jajaja pues… ¡A desayunar se ha dicho!- dijo corriendo como una niña chica

"_Verás tu como se caiga con esos tacones, y pensar que cuando trabaja no se la reconoce jeje como cambia…"_ pensó divertida su amiga mientras la seguía pero, claro está, andando.

Kagome llevaba puesta un vestido de tirantas finas y por encima de la rodilla aproximadamente seis o siete dedos, era de color azul mar, el tronco era ajustado y, a partir de la cintura, iba a más suelto provocando que con cada movimiento o con la simple brisa, se moviese graciosamente; llevaba una sandalias de tacón azules a juego con el vestido y el pelo suelto y liso.

Sango, sin embargo iba con una minifalda blanca, una camiseta de manga corta ajustada con el cuello de barca de hombro a hombro color amarrillo suave y unos zapatos de tacón moderado amarillos. Iba levemente maquillada y el pelo recogido en su típica cola alta.

-¡¡Aquí!! Creo que este es un buen lugar para desayunar- gritó enérgica Kagome agitando una mano para que su amiga se aligerara en llegar hasta donde estaba para poder comer.

Para Kagome la comida era algo sagrado, y comía por dos a pesar de tener una figura que quitaba el hipo.

-Voooy no te impacientes… que la comida no se acabará- le dijo Sango riendose de ver a su amiga tan desesperada por entrar a comer- siempre que la comida tiene algo que ver te pones muy impaciente jajaja

-Mou, Sango, sabes lo que me gusta a mi la comida… y tu no para de regodearte caminando a paso lento

-No es a paso lento, camino normal, no como tu que te has puesto a correr como una niña de cinco años jeje

-bueno, como sea… tengo hambre, vamos ya dentro- dijo impacientándose y cogiendo de la mano a Sango arrastrándola dentro de la cafetería.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Puuff… lleguemos a tiempo, aun faltan diez minutos- comentó feliz Miroku

-Los que emplearemos en ir hacia el barco con todo el equipaje y entrar… ¿sabes donde esta el crucero que debemos tomar entre estos cuatro que hay?

-Tranquilo… veamos el nombre del crucero… _Carlo Magno_ … curioso nombre jejeje

-Pues…- dijo mirando a los barcos hasta que consiguió leer el nombre que buscaba- ¡Aquel! Vamos, apurémonos si no quieres llegar tarde y que zarpen sin nosotros

-¡¡NO!! Eso si que no, ¡Vamos! ¡Corre! Mis chicaas- dijo cogiendo su maleta y corriendo a más no poder hacia el barco color blanco con detalles ¿rosa?

"_¿A qué vienen los detalles en rosa?"_ pensó extrañado Inuyasha _"¡bah! Debe de ser una tontería… que más da si los lleva rosa o azules"_

Ambos llegaron a donde se subían al barco e Inuyasha se extrañó ver solo a hombres, no veía ni una sola mujer… "_esto cada ver me resulta más y más extraño… no tiene buena pinta_" pensó Inuyasha haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? No tengas ese careto que vamos a pasar una semana de lujo entre mujeres

-Miroku… mira a tu alrededor, solo veo ha tíos…

-Eso debe de ser que las chicas están dentro ya o, ya sabes como son las mujeres, siempre llegan en el último momento.

-Pero resulta que el último momento es YA solamente quedan cinco minutos para las y media.

-Pues estarán dentro, no te rayes la cabeza… ya verás como tengo razón; palabrita de Miroku- dijo haciendo un gesto digno con la mano.

-Si tú lo dices…

Cuando entraron en el barco Inuyasha estaba cada vez más preocupado, ninguna, todavía el número de chicas vistas en el crucero era cero, esto ya era alarmante.

Miró a Miroku con una mueca

-Dejemos las maletas en nuestras habitaciones y saldremos a dar una vuelta, seguro que estarán tomando el sol o bañándose en la piscina, ya sabes como son las chicas…- dijo tratando de convencerse más a él que a Inuyasha, ya estaba el empezando a dudar sobre el crucero…

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, efectivamente una junto a la otra tal y como dijo el hombre que los atendió, se adentraron cada uno en la suya para inspeccionarla. Para su sorpresa y horror, las paredes eran de color rosa claro, la cama, situada en el centro de la espaciosa habitación era para su agrado de matrimonio con la colcha de esta era negra con finas rayas fucsia, en la mesita de noche había una rosa con una nota.

Inuyasha extrañado y un poco asqueado por la habitación dejó las maletas a un lado cerca de la entrada y avanzó hasta la mesita de noche para leer el contenido de la carta:

Esperamos que la estancia sea de su agrado.

Disfrute de este maravilloso crucero gay

Atentamente, el capitán

Inuyasha al principio no proceso bien los datos y releyó la nota… _"'Disfrute de este maravilloso crucero gay'… ¡¡Gay!! No puede ser... ¡¡Imposible!! ¿¡Dónde nos hemos ido a meter!? Debe de ser una broma de mal gusto"_ pensó Inuyasha con sudor frío y cuando reaccionó…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Bueno... perdones las tardanzas, lo se... me he retrasado muchisimo :s sorry!!!**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, ya en el próximo los veremos a los cuatro en el barco jejeje por lo pronto Inuyasha no ha reaccionado muy bien... jujuju**

**el proximo intentaré que sea el sabado pero no prometo nada, yo lo intentaré :D**

**Por último, agradecerle a todas las personas que leen mi historia y a las que me comentan:**

**knd.03**

**Hidari Kiyota**

**piccola-sstregga**

**tefisanchez**


End file.
